justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Breakout
Breakout is the second storyline mission in Just Cause (1). Introduction Mission information from the PDA: "Your mission is to free the Guerrilla leader José Caramicas. He is being held at the prison compound in the old Spanish fort of El Grande. Break into the prison and bust Caramicas out." The briefing for this mission is at the Agency 01 Camp base safehouse. It's about rescuing José Caramicas from a prison, located in Provincia Aguilar. Walkthrough First you'll have to get to El Grande Fort prison. You can do this by road, or by boat, but the boat way is a lot easier. Either way, the closest default vehicle is the Yamada 37-14 Vaquero dirtbike. Road Ride all the way to the prison. You might want to get in a car, because the dirtbike can easily be destroyed. There are a few ways you can get into the prison. *One of the most straightforward ways is to bust open the front gates and fight your way inside. However, you will instantaneously achieve level 3 Heat and police Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compacts will begin spawning and chasing you to the prison. They shouldn't pose too big a threat, since they are just using pistols. *You can also go to the left side (viewing the gates) and there will be a ladder. Climb the ladder and you can easily jump down to the cell room. Boat On your way to the prison, you might see a black dot on the map. It's an Agency Triereme - RC Athena speedboat, at a dock. Drive it to the prison. Having used the boat, you won't have any trouble entering the prison through the dock. Shootout at the prison Don't try to kill everyone at the prison. New guards keep spawning to replace the ones you kill. Once you get to José, there will be a cut-scene where José thanks Rico. José will follow you out of the prison. Be careful at the stairs, as there's a slight chance that he might lose sight of you and not be able to follow you. Which ever exit you get to (land gate, or dock), there will be another cut-scene where José asks you to meet him at a Guerrilla camp. José will then disappear and you'll be free to get to the base by any means you choose. Get to the Guerrilla camp Again the easiest way is by boat. If you've lost the speedboat, or if it's stuck, there's a free Triton - patroller at the dock. Look at the map so you wouldn't get lost and drive it to where the beach is the closest to your target. Be aware that if you go by boat there will be at least 7 government Pequod - Harpoon PC 350s chasing you until you reach land. If you decide to go by vehicle, the front door is blockaded now by 4 Vaultier Sedan Patrol Compacts with police officers wielding Harker 357 Sawbacks. One of those can provide a good escape vehicle. If you need more health, you can visit the Agency safehouse on your way. It provides a motorcycle, plus a health cabinet and ammunition boxes. In fact the only thing you can't do is save the game. Once you get to the Guerrilla camp, there will be another cut-scene and the mission ends. You can save after this mission, but if you don't, it doesn't affect what happens next: Freedom Fighters starts right after this mission. Trivia *The heat level is locked on three once Caramicas escapes. *On that above note, this is the only time you will find government Pequods at what is seemingly a police facility. *This missions contains some Rare vehicles: **This is one of only two appearances of the Agency Triereme - RC Athena. **This is the only appearance of a Guerrilla Battaille GPT-6 (two of them). It is possible to keep one. **This is the only time you'll find an unmarked brown Triton Patroller. Gallery El_Grande_Fort_(inside).png|The fort interior. José_and_Esperanza_Caramicas.png|The end of the mission. Videos Poor quality ("choppy") and has added sound effects: Better quality, but has no cut-scenes: Category:Content Category:Just Cause Missions